


Mei’s Board Room

by Maiika



Series: Yakuza! [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Sex, Any AU, F/M, Oral Sex, Rarepairweek2020, Smut, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika
Summary: Negotiations take on a whole new meaning when the Mizu Industries board room is ambushed by the Yakuza.Negotiations take on a whole new meaning when the CEO is left alone with Kakashi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Terumi Mei
Series: Yakuza! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804660
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Mei’s Board Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a spin-off from a larger universe I have planned which won’t be centered around Mei and Kakashi, but they are an off and on thing in the universe, so I figured writing one of their encounters was the perfect excuse to finally write some KakaMei.
> 
> And I don’t usually use Japanese terms or honorifics, but this story takes place in a Japanese board room, so it felt fitting to break my rule.

Mei wanted to kill.

Executives from Suma Co came into  _ her _ board room discussing a weekend wedding. She didn’t care if their CEO’s son was a newlywed. Nothing but her company and what their company had to offer her, mattered in this room. She hated anyone in her presence mentioning the one thing she’d always wanted - and feared she might never have - now that she was a CEO rapidly approaching the age of forty, and still with no marriage material in sight.

But there were other interests in the meantime. One of which, with arms covered in tattoos and shockingly silver hair for a man so fit and young, would be finding his way here soon enough. When he and his men arrived, Mei would teach these disrespectful suits a lesson. And then she would have a private word with the handsome Yakuza sealing the deal he’d prearranged with her on a previous, very satisfying occasion.

She cleared her throat, shot Ao a look at her left and didn’t fail to notice Chojuro’s grimace from her right. Her eyes scanned the men seated at her table as she rose to stand over them. Her long red hair slid down past her shoulders to her waist, bright as the curl in front of her face; it was the only visible part of her that didn’t project business-like clean lines. Otherwise, these men would see a woman with confidence, dressed in her streamlined black blazer and button-front blouse. They couldn’t see the fishnets beneath her slitted pencil skirt, the stiletto heels giving her height and lending sleek lines to her calves and ass, the black satin and lace hidden beneath her clothes.

That was for later.  _ That _ was for Kakashi’s eyes.

“You’re here because you want something from me, Minna-san,” she told the board, tossing their proposed file on the table as she shot them a sultry grin. “But I’m afraid you've wasted both our time by calling this meeting. My property is not for sale. Gommen-nasai.”

One of the executives, an old man with a gray combover and pencil mustache, picked up the file and flipped it open. “Terumi-sama,” he croaked, “you have  _ many _ properties. Surely, you can part with this one. Our company is willing to pay. You’ve seen our generous offer.”

“Ah, but you see,” Mei said, bending over, bracing both hands wide on the table, enjoying the way the men’s eyes predictably narrowed in on the creamy white cleavage peeking from the gaps of her blue blouse, “I happen to like that property. And Mizu Industries’ friends have an invested interest in keeping those buildings in  _ our _ hands.”

The old man holding the file exchanged a glance with the man beside him, whose greasy black hair spilled around his wrinkled cheeks. Greasy-hair met Mei’s gaze with a deep frown.

“Friends?” he drawled.

Heavy silence filled the air before Mei gave the curt nod confirming it was exactly as they feared. She couldn’t stop the smile crawling across her lips if she wanted to. The red light beneath her table glowed near her lacquered fingertip -  _ had been _ glowing since before these old men assaulted her board room with unwelcome idle talk - and the warning meant the Yakuza would be walking through the door any moment.

Just as Mei thought it, the double doors slammed open and there he stood.

Kakashi’s hands were in his suit pockets, his demeanor controlled. Flanked on either side of him at each door were young men as opposite in demeanor and appearance as the moon and the sun. Mei’s eyes were drawn to Kakashi between them, who managed to make the body beneath his suit look good even with a casual slouch to his posture. Only a slit of his tattooed arm was revealed between the gray fabric of his trousers and the matching gray cuff of his suit jacket, but the colored ink adorning his wrists was enough warning for the executives seeing him for the first time.

“Mei-sama,” Ao hissed at her side.

Mei silenced him with a smile, a smile that meant she would rip him to shreds and destroy his career if he uttered a word against the Yakuza here. Ao shivered as his frown deepened, and then Mei finally stopped aiming her smile at him.

She turned her smile on Kakashi and his new associates. “Hatake-sama,” she said, “what a pleasant surprise.”

“What is this?” said the old man who hadn’t spoken yet, his eyes filled with indignation as he stood from the table.

The executives watched Kakashi and the other two men make their way into the room to surround the long table. The pale boy who made his way to Mei’s end of the room was quite handsome, Mei noted, but sadly too young for her. She wished Kakashi would come closer, rather than standing as if guarding the door. She wished to get all these people out of this room and have him all to herself. Like the last time she’d seen him, he looked simply good enough to eat today.

“Please,” Kakashi said, lifting his hand from his pocket to wave the old man back into his seat, “drop the -sama. And there’s no need to get up, Tazuna-san. You’ll have your bridge.”

The old man blinked rapidly as he fell back into his seat. “H-how did you-“

“But no one’s building a bridge on Mizu Industries property,” Kakashi said, his drawl smooth and deep as ever. “Terumi-sama already  _ has _ an arrangement - with us.”

Mei laughed, keeping her eyes hooded as she met Kakashi’s gaze. “Now it is you who should drop the -sama, Kakashi-san.”

She let his name slide like velvet off her tongue and bit back another laugh. Kakashi had  _ more _ than dropped the -sama the last time they saw one another. Mei squirmed as she fell back into her seat, rubbing her thighs together. She was getting wet just thinking about it.

Kakashi raised a brow, but it was so subtle Mei had to question if she really saw it. He walked around the table, sizing up the board with his gaze, until his eyes finally locked on the man who’d held the file.

“Do you need protection?” he asked.

The old man sputtered. “I-I- what is this, who  _ are _ y-“

“Cut the shit, old man,” came from over Mei’s ear, from the boy with dark hair who’d arrived by Kakashi’s side. “You know who we are.”

“Yeah,” said the other boy with a terse shake of his bleach-blond head, his bright blue eyes glaring. “So answer Kakashi-san’s question.”

Kakashi tsked, but if he was unhappy with his subordinates, he said nothing more about it. “Protection,” he repeated to the executive.

“This is unfathomable, I-“ the old man’s face turned red as he shook his head and stood. The other executives followed his lead. “This certainly won’t work. You’re right, Terumi-sama, this was a bad idea. Gomen-nasai.”

He bowed to her deeply, and Mei felt a thrill at the subjugation, as she always did at evidence of her power over men. The rest of the executives shared a murmur of conversation and wary looks before they, too, took their bows.

The old man led them toward the door after tucking their chairs in neatly, but Kakashi stilled the leader with a hand on his chest. Mei hissed through her teeth as she narrowed in on those strong, calloused fingers. Just seeing him touching someone  _ else _ was fueling her lust like a raging volcano.

“Ah-ah,” Kakashi said, shaking his head at the old man. “I need to know we have an understanding, somehow. Oyabun will not be pleased if I let Suma Co slip away without something in it for us.”

The old man tensed before the lines of his face deepened, his brows knitting together. “Please,” he cried, his posture sagging. “You must know Gato-sama-“

“Gato,” Kakashi repeated, saying the name as if it was amusing. He turned his gaze to the blonde boy glaring daggers at the center of Mei’s table. “Naruto. You and Sasuke have a word with our new friend here about what Sarutobi-sama can do for Suma.”

The boy at Mei’s side stepped forward. “You’re sending me with  _ him _ ?” He nodded toward Naruto. “Are you sure that’s-“

Kakashi pinned him with a glare. “I hope you’re not questioning my orders, Sasuke.” 

Tension fizzled in the air again. It made Mei’s blood boil, seeing Kakashi at work, recognizing how dangerous he was. He wasn’t marriage material. She knew that. She could never be married to Yakuza, but damn if he wasn’t appealing in the now. Mei bit back a moan at watching Kakashi’s sexy glare fixated on his subordinate, who was close enough for Mei to imagine the look being directed at her.

“This meeting’s concluded,” Kakashi said. “I’ll solidify our arrangements with Terumi-san,” he drawled the honorific and  _ this time _ actually fixed his gaze on Mei, “and meet you two downstairs. Wait for me. You know what you're doing?”

Naruto exchanged a look with Sasuke, who gave him a sharp nod. “Yeah. We know what to do, don’t we, Sasuke?”

“Good.” Kakashi nudged his head in the direction of the door.

The board members not held by Kakashi’s hand scrambled out of the room with the Yakuza boys following them. Kakashi made a point of holding the outspoken man a minute longer before sliding a finger up to his chin and smiling at the last Suma exec leaving the room. Chojuro didn’t look pleased, but Mei shooed him and Ao out with a wave of her hands. When Kakashi gave the old man a shove toward the door, Mei finally rose from her seat. She licked her lips as Kakashi closed the double doors, his arms spread wide to reach both knobs before coming together and flexing those excellent shoulders. Mei approached him from behind and slid her palms over the silk suit covering the nape of his neck just as she heard the click of the locking door.

“You’re insatiable, aren’t you?” Kakashi said.

Mei panted before pressing her lips against his neck, just above the pressed collar of his suit. “And  _ you’re _ delicious.”

“Is that so?”

Kakashi turned to seize Mei’s lips, wrapping his hand around her waist. His fingers digging into her side felt as powerful as Mei remembered. His lips were surprisingly soft, smooth and hungry against Mei’s glossy lips.

“It seems  _ you’re _ the one who’s delicious,” he murmured into her lips, sampling the same fruity lip gloss she’d been tasting all day.

Mei hummed, stroking his cheek. “Care to taste me?”

Kakashi’s answering chuckle vibrated against Mei’s lips. “Sorry to say, there’s no time for that. Not today.”

Mei grunted and pushed him away so he could see the displeasure on her face. He  _ could _ eat her out if he wanted to. He’d proven very resourceful at making good use of his time. He was only being lazy, making excuses because he didn’t  _ want _ to and he thought Mei was gullible enough to fall for his bullshit. Yakuza or not, she wasn’t scared to tell him how she wanted it.

“Relax,” Kakashi said, leaning in and sliding his tongue over Mei’s pursed lips, “I never leave a lady dissatisfied.”

Mei snorted a laugh and turned her face away from his next kiss. “Oh? Because  _ I’m _ wearing crotchless panties for you and dripping wet, but you can’t give me-“

Kakashi grinded against Mei. The hard bulge in his pants was extremely prominent. Mei’s breath hitched. She lost all train of thought. Kakashi’s teeth clamped around her bottom lip and his hand slipped from her waist, down over the curve of her ass.

“ _ What _ was that?” he growled.

Mei gasped and slung her arms over his shoulders. “Kakashi…”

“Crotchless panties, you say?” Kakashi lifted Mei by the ass and guided her to the conference desk until her ass hit the edge. He parted her thighs by pressing his body against hers. “I have to see this.”

He dropped between Mei’s knees as he slipped both hands over her thighs and applied pressure. Mei willingly let her legs spread until her skirt bunches up around her hips and she felt a stretch. She tossed her head back for effect. She  _ knew _ she’d get him with the crotchless panties. No man could resist.

Kakashi growled, “oh,” before his head bobbed forward and wet pressure was lapping between Mei’s folds.

“Oh,  _ yes,” _ Mei gasped, arching her back until her hair was draped over her conference desk, her lower half in Kakashi’s complete control. “I knew you could - could find the time.”

Kakashi hummed, his lips vibrating against Mei’s clit and thrumming the sensation through her entire body before Mei’s view of the blue conference wall was cut off by the white spikes of his hair. He was rising much too soon. Mei groaned at the loss of sensation, the cool air hitting her sensitized flesh. Kakashi seized Mei by the hips and hitched her forward until she felt the taut erection straining against his silky pants.

“I’m probably making a mess all over you,” Mei whispered, sitting upright and meeting his lust-hazed eyes.

Kakashi moaned. “Don’t care. Turn around.”

“Ooh.” Mei felt a spike of excitement, the idea of being taken from behind bringing another desire to light. She leaned into Kakashi and stroked a finger beneath his chin, let the wisps of her bangs tickle his cheek. “Fuck me in the ass?”

Kakashi’s eyes went wide. He groaned and rolled against Mei, his eyes rolling back in his head. And Gods, he was beautiful like that. He could rip off Mei’s company, kill a million men for all she cared, and she would have trouble believing that face was any  _ bad _ kind of trouble.

“You,” he muttered, working his hands around his jingling belt, “are going to be the death of me.”

“Honey,” Mei cooed, placing her hands over his to whip off the belt and listen to it lash through the air, “only when you refuse me.”

Kakashi dragged his pants down before Mei was harshly turned around and Kakashi’s fingers danced between her legs. His callouses caught the edges of webbed pantyhose before breaching the edges of Mei’s wet lips, her nerves firing at his touch. When he plunged his fingers inside, working her open, Mei moaned at the filling sensation. He didn’t need to do that to turn her on. He was moistening his fingers with her natural juices for the main event. Mei bent forward, folding herself over the desk and presenting herself to him. She couldn’t wait to be filled. She couldn’t wait to feel the breach of that big, hard cock pressed against her. She’d done this before, but it had been awhile. She’d certainly never done it over her conference desk.

“Come on,” she said breathlessly, shooting a wary glance at the double doors as the thought reminded her of their location.

They didn’t have much time. Kakashi understood. He slid his fingers back and circled the rim of Mei’s hole with his pussy-drenched fingers before pushing, sinking a digit inside her, drawing a gasp from Mei. She slapped a hand over her mouth and let Kakashi’s finger stretch her. And then another, scissoring her open and deliciously applying pressure until he was positioning his hips, lining up against her. Mei put both hands flat on the desk and arched her back as Kakashi breached her without hesitation, stretching her with his head until it burned. Mei lowered her head and bit into her fist to keep from crying out loud, but Kakashi didn’t stifle his moans. His beautiful noises were enough for Mei to push past the pain of that initial stretch. His husky voice was almost more sexy than his body.

Mei grunted as Kakashi sank slowly inside her. He sank deeper and deeper until he hit a spot that made her open up and relax. The friction was pleasing as he dragged out of her and then plunged in again. Kakashi grunted low as he dug his fingers into Mei’s hips. His breath quickened. His thrusts became harder. Mei clutched the edge of the desk with both hands as she rode out the invigorating sensations. Her red hair spilled over her shoulders, pooling in front of her and brightening the brown landscape of the wood. Kakashi’s fingers buried deeper in her hips as his cock slid in and out of her. She  _ almost _ didn’t care if she ever got married when she had a man to make her feel this damn good.

“Mei,” Kakashi growled.

His thrusts staggered, catching Mei between the edge of the hard desk and an orgasm that was bound to be explosive, until one final plunge stroked her deep inside and brought Mei’s orgasm ripping to the surface. Mei tried not to cry her pleasure as one of Kakashi’s hands moved from her bruised hip to stroke over the curve of her bouncing breast. He cupped her and squeezed her, stroking her sensitive nipple beneath the silk of her blouse while Mei rode out the ebbing waves of her orgasm.

Kakashi froze and then thrusted so hard the desk shifted with them, screeching against the tile floor. Mei grunted, her eyes going wide as the sensation of pulsing overwhelmed her oversensitized body. Her legs trembled as Kakashi ground into her with jilted, slowing thrusts. She held herself up on weak arms, too proud to collapse. She shot a look over her shoulder, whipping her hair across Kakashi’s face. He was so drop-dead handsome with a thin layer of perspiration beneath the shadows of his silver fringe making his scarred brow and prominent cheekbones shimmer. His eyelids looked heavy, but his dark eyes were set on Mei’s face, sharp as ever. His hand squeezed around her breast one last time before he released her and began to pull out.

Mei seized the hand still planted on her hip. “You’re going to have to clean me up, Darling. I may enjoy what you have to offer, but I won’t leave my board room like your dirty whore.”

“Can’t have that,” Kakashi said before he groaned and something soft batted against Mei’s backside. “Let me slide out?”

Mei succumbed to the soft request, realizing now Kakashi had come prepared for this event. The tissue swept across Mei’s folds with a caring, almost parental handling of the cleanup. Kakashi sealed his actions with a kiss on Mei’s cheek. It felt to her like a kiss of death. This was the sign he was leaving her. Men like him were always leaving.

“Thank you,” Kakashi said as he turned away and Mei righted herself, using the desk for support. “I could never think of you as a whore, Mei. You’re a successful executive.”

“Kakashi,” Mei hissed.

He was downplaying their sexual escapades, shifting the focus to business. Because in spite of all that just happened, this was a  _ meeting _ they were having. Mei couldn’t back down from the agreements she’d made with the Yakuza. They would keep her business strong, like they’d just done protecting her from foreign interests. But in return, she had to pay.

“Now, speaking of what I have to offer…”

Mei ran her fingers through her long spirals of hair and straightened her blazer. “Your money’s in the briefcase.”

She tapped the side of the desk with her pointed stiletto, directing his attention to the briefcase beneath her seat while he finished adjusting his clothing.

“Good,” Kakashi said as his hooded eyes lifted from the briefcase to Mei’s face.

Mei walked to her console and opened the drawer where she’d stowed spare panties and perfume. “Will you be making more personal visits to pick up my future payments?” 

She wasn’t the only one who came prepared for this liaison. As she stepped sharp heels carefully into black satin, she already knew the answer to her question. Kakashi was an important man. She was only one of many businesses he served with his  _ protection _ .

“I’ll be sending Sasuke and Naruto next time. I brought them here today so you’ll know their faces. You can add them to your payroll, if you prefer. Or they can keep coming here to collect.”

“But  _ you _ won’t.”

When Mei looked at him, spreading her hands across the credenza behind her, still reeling in the feeling of him inside her and endorphins coursing through her body, Kakashi took a long look at her. Considering. Contemplating.

“Maybe I will. When the mood strikes.”

Mei’s lip twitched in a grin. “Honey, when you think of me, the mood will  _ always _ strike.”

Kakashi slid toward her, his movement as smooth as the silk of his suit. “You’ll be my undoing, keeping me from other meetings like this.”

Mei tilted her head to invite his lips to connect, rather than hover as they were doing now. Kakashi breathed deeply as their lips locked, the soft touch reminding Mei of the feel of his hands on her body, his mouth all over her, his cock inside her. Why did she have to have such a weakness for emotionally detached men?

“If word of this ever gets out,” Mei whispered into Kakashi’s lips before pulling away to lock eyes with him, “if this thing between us becomes public, I  _ will _ kill you.”

His eyes seemed to smile as he absorbed her threat from her words as well as her look. She’d seen Ao tremble under much lesser glares than the one she gave Kakashi now. He knew she was serious, there was no doubt about that. But where Mei could kill him figuratively in much crueler ways than he’d ever dream of, they both knew Kakashi was the literal killer between the two of them.

“Don’t worry,” Kakashi drawled, pulling away from Mei to stand upright and tuck his hands into his pockets. “The Lady of Mizu Industries’ reputation won't be anything but phenomenal as long as we’re around.”

Mei winced at that final clause, but covered it with the smile she knew Kakashi was looking for. Her company  _ was _ going to owe the Yakuza now, for so much more than Mei originally allocated to the threat of the Sarutobi Family.

Kakashi winked before turning for the double doors, slipping one hand free from his pocket to click the lock out of place. “Until next time, Terumi-sama.”

Mei frowned as she watched him slip out the door. She slumped against the console, her poise completely contradictory to her nerves dancing frantically beneath the surface.

Then Ao and Chojuro walked in, casting fleeting glances down the hall the way Kakashi had left.

Chojuro bowed before presenting a leather-bound document. “If you’re not busy, Mei-sama-“

“Of course she’s busy,” Ao snapped before giving Mei a look of concern. “The Yakuza just waltzed into a Mizu Industries board meeting! It’ll take hours of sorting figures tonight just to accommodate...”

Mei blinked as Ao kept speaking. Only one word he’d said kept ringing through her head. Figures. Her figure was in  _ excellent _ shape. Ao and Chojuro couldn’t know what had happened in here after they cleared the board room, not unless they planted cameras somewhere. No, they couldn’t know how fine her figure was beneath her clothing. They couldn’t have seen her figure pressed against  _ Kakashi’s _ sculpted figure. She shot Ao a glare as he kept running his mouth, looking rather haughty. If he was suggesting her figure would not outlast her singlehood, that her fine curves should fill out before she’d find a marriageable man, Mei was ready to fire her Vice President right here, right now.

“Ao,” she said with a smile that belied her fury, “stop talking or you’re fired.”

As Ao bit his tongue and turned pleading eyes to Chojuro, Mei clenched her fists and tried not to think of sagging figures or thinning bank accounts. She turned her thoughts to handsome Yakuza men and rough hands all over her body and decided in spite of all the costs that came with Kakashi Hatake, she would seduce the man all over again if given a chance to do it all again.

Her body burned like lava with just the thoughts of the next time she’d get Kakashi alone in her office - or board room.


End file.
